Suicide
"Why I'm doing this? Because I'm a God!! that's why you are nothing but filth I'm gonna make a new world after I destroy you all!!!"-Suicide - Teen titains after defeating Superman '' '''Suicide' is a major super villain and the main agonist of the New Teen Titans series. He is a mysterious, and famed super villain who is known as the "God", due to him being unbeatable or unkillable. He is also on the Justice Leagues Most wanted and is Public enemy number one. Suicide, is a well known hero, and serves as a role model to younger and next-generation villains. Suicide has been active since the early to late sixty's and even the 70's. His identity has been kept a secret for many years, until he was defeated by Batman III (Jason McGinnis) and his father Batman II (Terry McGinnis) during the Future Batman saga. He is the enemy of the Young Justice, Teen titains, and is the arch nemesis of Red X robin and Super Boy. He also mentors Jasmine Isley the daughter of Bane and Poison Ivy, and acts as her surrogate father. Suicide is also under a powerful curse that gives him his powers but causes him pain and requires him to devour plasma from his victims. Apperance Suicide wears a black jumpsuit, with shoulder guards, leg guards, a gauntlet similar to Batman a helmet with a skull mask. When his mask is off his face is often obscured by a shadow, however it has been noted that he has blonde hair and green eyes and fair skin. After his arrest and transfer to the limbo, he wore a specialized harness which cut his connection to Dias and left him powerless. Personality Suicide, has a unusual personality, he often doesn't speak when not needed, he also appears to be very intelligent and very knowledgeable determining a persons powers, and weakness during the heat of battle. He can determine a persons fighting style and easily exploit weakness and can predict an enemies movement and strategy easily. Biography Early life Suicide was born Micheal O'hare and was born and raised in Northern Ireland, United Kingdom on May 2nd, 1930. Suicide, had a easily and happy childhood, until his parents were killed by a serial killer possessed by the intergalactic demon Dias. Feeling sorry for Micheal, Dias killed the serial killer, by forcing him to jump out the 2nd story window, and snapping his neck. Dias, took over Micheal and promised to make up to him by giving him supreme power of rage and hatred. Dias also granted Micheal immense knowledge and superhuman abilities. Micheal excelled at school and sports, thanks to Dias. Micheal attended college at a young age and got a well paying job. Later Dias wanted his payment, food hate, anger, violence. Micheal became Suicide after he disguised a murder of a victim as a suicide. Suicide became a villain, and became famous for committing high class crimes and was the first true Super villain that the JLA battled. He became a agent for the Warsaw Pact and helped win the Vietnam and Korean war for the Communist forces. New Teen Titans Some years later, Suicide became the mentor of Jasmine Isley , the daughter of Posion Ivy and Bane. Training her in hand-to-hand combat, and how to effectively control her powers. He also clashed with the New Teen Titans, Young Justice, and the Justice League. When Future Lex Luthor unleashed the Brainiac Exobytes and granted people super powers. Suicide, took and started training a number of new villains including Electrixx, Killer Shark, Tiger Shark, Mangle, Dystonia, Blurr and Nagasaki. Suicide made a deal with the Joker in exchange for killing the Young Justice, Joker would kill Red X and give him the deadly Eye of Orion which would supposedly kill Dias. Suicide knew it was a sham, and that Joker wanted to expand his criminal operations into Happy Harbor, and Jump city. Suicide, easily bested the Teen Titans and the Team, before leaving to confront Joker who was captured by Red X, it is hinted that Raven's unnamed Uncle cursed Suicide with Dias due to a family incident years prior but is never explored. Suicide clashes with Red X and easily disarms him, but the latter is saved by Jasmine who hide in the sewer and used a Venus Flytrap to attack Suicide. Suicide, who knew it was Jasmine the whole time, kicks Red-X into a oncoming van and vanishes with Jasmine. Suicide congratulates Jasmine, but tells her that a sneak attack won't work on opponents who has keen senses or who can sense enemies hidden or approaching. Future Batman Saga Meanwhile in Neo-Gotham, Suicide II attacks Wayne - Powell tech, but is thwarted by Robin IV (Jason McGinnis) and Batman II. It is reveled that the 2nd suicide Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male